I love you, dude
by Epitomy-Of-Awesome
Summary: Cartmans gone too far and it leads Kyle to Stan for comfort. The conversation turns into something else entirely. StanxKyle , style .


Stan sat on his couch, dully watching the television screen. He switched through the channels, glancing at his window every so often, sighing as he got up, wanting to find something to entertain him.

-  
Kyle walked up to Stans door, knocking lightly on the wooden surface, he adjusted his familiar green hat, waiting patiently for his long time best friend.  
-

As he heard the knocks, Stan stopped what he was doing and looked at the door. Walking over to the door, he smiled slightly as he saw his best friend, glad to see him, "Hey, Kyle." he greeted, letting him inside the smiled softly,

"Hey Stan. Look, I really need to talk to you about something.. " He said, a bit sadly, walking into Stan's house. Stan nodded hesitantly, directing him to the couch. "Sure. What is it?" he asked, sitting down, curious to know what was going on.  
Kyle looked around hesitantly as he sank down onto the couch, "Your parents, grandpa, Shellie, are they here?" He asked, fidgeting with his jacket zipper.  
Stan frowned slightly, shaking his head, his family was out for the weekend and the house was all left to himself.

"No...It's just you and I here, I've got the house to myself...What's the matter?" he was now very curious, noticing how nervous Kyle was acting, "Did something happen?"

Kyle nodded, relaxing into the large couch, "Well, here's the story.. Yesterday Cartman devised a plot, he knew I wouldn't trust him so he got Butters to lead me out into the forest yesterday like that time with Sarah Jessica Parker, right?" He asked, not waiting for a response before continuing, "So...I went out to the forest by Starks pond with Butters, and then Cartman, the douche, comes out with that stupid little laugh of his, y'know, 'hahahahahaha, I got you Kyle~" He said, imitating Cartman perfectly. "Are you following Stan?" He asked.

Stan nodded and let out a deep sigh, frowning, "So it has to do with that fatass Cartman..."he mumbled, "Should have known. What happened next?" he asked, only imagining what he could have done.  
Kyle sighed as well, "So anyways.." He hesitated, "Cartman had Butters help him tie me to a tree, then told him to leave. Butters did, though God knows why he still helps that fatass after all the shit he puts him through. I struggled against them, but Cartman kneed me in the face, nearly knocked me out." He rolled his eyes as he said so, then hesitated once more, "Stan.. It's really hard to say what happened next," He said, looking down, "But you're the only person I can trust with this, my mom would totally freak out, Ike is too young, Kenny's a manwhore, Butters... well.. He's not important like you are. It's really serious Stan, are you sure you don't mind?" He asked softly.

Stan quickly nodded, with no hesitation. Kyle was his best friend, and they had been through a lot. He wouldn't mind at all. "Of course, Kyle. Go ahead and tell me." he insisted, now more concerned than he previously was as to what happened, "What did that fatass do to you?" he continued.

Kyle bit his lip, "He raped me Stan. He had me against the tree, I screamed but no help came." He said simply,  
not wanting to go into detail, worried of making Stan sick. He blushed softly, fidgeting with his zipper more carefully.

Stan immediatly frowned deeply, completely disgusted. "What do you mean he raped you...? That fatass!" he mumbled, harshly, "Cartman has gone too damn far. What was he thinking?" he mumbled, although many questions came to mind after Kyle told him, he looked down.

"Kyle...how long did he do it?" he asked, referring to the amount of time it lasted, imagery of the fatass violating Kyle coming to his mind. He couldn't help it.  
Kyle pinched the bridge of his nose, "I mean he raped me Stan. Thats all I can really say, It went on for.. I don't know, only a few minutes, Fatty can't hold his load long, but it was horrible, the feeling of it wasn't bad, but the thought of Cartman doing it.." He admitted, trying to be honest with Stan,

"And it hurt..."  
"Of course it's horrible. It's disgusting...It's...Cartman." he mumbled, slowly looking back up at Kyle, "Does it...still hurt, Kyle?" he asked, quietly.

"I don't know how fat ass ends up getting away with things like this..." he continued, slowly, in a bit of shock that this was all happening.  
Kyle shook his head, "Not as much as yesterday. It's not like someone that large can put it in very far.. Y'know?" He asked, trying to make the situation lighter, to make Stan happy.

Stan chuckled lightly, smiling slightly at Kyle, although the imagery wouldn't leave his mind. He nodded, still, "Yeah..that's true." he agreed, looking back down again, "He would lose his breath, I imagine pretty damn quickly. No wonder it was only a few minutes."

Kyle nodded, "Yeah, don't worry about me much, it just feels good to vent it out. Sorry to burden you, dude." He said softly, "Maybe we should ignore Cartman for a while. Not hang out with him."  
Stan shook his head, not minding, "No, it's fine." he insisted, smiling at Kyle, acting more normal. "I'm your best friend, after all. Avoiding Cartman is always good." he agreed, especially at this moment.

Kyle smiled, "Thanks Stan, I really would have rathered losing my virginity to someone... Less.. Well, Cartman." He said, "I mean It should have been someone I cared about." He said.

Stan hesitantly nodded, understanding. "Fucking fatass..." he mumbled, frowning at the fact that Kyle lost his virginity to him. "You know...we could just ignore that this happened along with his exsistance...pretend that he didn't take your virginity." he said, quietly.

Kyle tilted his head, "What do you mean? Like.. Just block it from our memories? Pretend it was a joke?" He asked,  
frowning. "That sounds good, except.. We'll always know the truth, right?" He asked, leaning closer to Stan sadly.

Stan slowly nodded, watching Kyle closely, "...Yeah...something like that..." he said, quietly. "We'll know the truth but...also, if we focus too much on what happened...it'll be upsetting." he continued, "And...I don't want to think of it being the way you lost your virginity." he finished, rambling slightly.

Kyle nodded, "That makes sense." He agreed, "I don't want to feel sad about it anymore. But I'd still really want someone special to take my virginity." He said.

Stan continued to nod, "...Do you have someone in mind?" he asked, slowly, starting to get a bit tense in arousal as more...imagery came to his mind, glancing down.  
Kyle hesitated, "Not really... But maybe, Stan.. I have to admit something, I think it would be really wonderful if you took it. I mean, I really like you so... Will you take it? You don't have to do it right now, but it would be nice-" He said, continuing to ramble on.

Stan pressed his lips to Kyle's mouth, as almost to hush him. "Of course, Kyle." he mumbled, softly against his lips, savouring his flavors as they touched, slowly moving their bodies closer. He didn't have to think about it, he was very close to Kyle and there was no one else in his mind who was better to truly 'take' Kyle's virginity.

Kyle blushed softly, sinking into the kiss, he pressed his lips back against Stan's, admiring how soft Stan's lips were against his own, he closed his eyes, moving his lips against Stan's almost immediately.

Stan tilted his head slowly so that he may deepen the kiss, feeling much passion and wanting as he did. Wrapping his arms hesitantly around Kyle, he brought him onto his lap, one hand resting on his waist while the other on the back of his head, pushing it closer with each kiss to make it deeper.

Kyle wrapped his arms around Stans neck, pulling him closer gently, and softly biting Stan's lower lip. He pressed into Stan's lap, feeling comfortable there.  
Stan brushed his lips harshly against Kyle's, holding him closely by the waist to his own body. He nibbled on his lips softly as he felt his blood boil. He immediatly pressed his tongue down against Kyle's mouth, bringing it inside, and playing with his tongue seductively, enjoying the taste of his saliva as he felt a rush of arousal.

Kyle blushed softly, pressing deeper into the kiss, he sucked gently on Stan's tounge, moving his hands to Stan's jacket, undoing the zipper, he slipped his hand into Stan's jacket, placing it onto his well toned chest, stroking it gently.  
Stan pressed his chest into Kyle's hands, watching over him slowly as he played with his tongue in a seductive manner. He slowly removed his sweater for a second, before returning to the kiss and placing his hands firmly on Kyle's waist as it was before, slowly beginning to lower it instinctively. He began to push his tongue further, as far as it would go, playing with every pleasure area inside Kyle's mouth.

Kyle moaned softly into Stan's mouth, he slowly pressed his hands up Stan's shirt, feeling his muscles, running his fingers seductively over them.  
Stan breathed heavily inside Kyle's mouth, his hand lowered right on Kyle's bottom, feeling it up slowly, realizing just how nice and tight it was. He slowly moved his muscles against Kyle's fingers, while his hand that rested on Kyle's hand slowly began to explore his body instead.

Kyle moaned softly as his ass was groped by Stan, he moved one hand out of the shirt, starting to massage Stan's dick through his jeans slowly.  
Stan immediatly let out a moan in arousal as he felt his blood boil immediatly, feeling a sensation in his crotch area. He let his hands slide in Kyle's pants, slowly pulling them off so that he could feel his ass better, running the tip of his fingers over it while his other hand ran down his side. Slowly, he moved from Kyle's lips to his neck, nibbling on it immediatly, licking his flesh lustfully.

Kyle blushed deeply, he tilted his head back to allow Stan more access to his neck, "Stan~" He moaned softly, running his free fingers through Stan's hair as he groped his crotch with the other hand.

Stan felt his dick harden a considerable amount as it continued to get groped, kissing Kyle's neck slowly, obsessed with his taste. He groped his ass contiously, running his finger over Kyle's hole slowly, gently pleasuring him as he moaned against his neck.  
Kyle bit his lip softly, slipping his hand into Stan's pants and boxers and groping his dick gently. He pulled at Stan's hair, "Stan..I want you so badly.." He mumbled lustfully.  
Stan slowly pulled away from Kyle's neck, he took Kyle's hands, slowly removing his pants with them, pressing up against him as close as he could get. He pressed his hands up against the sides of Kyle's thighs as he removed his underwear, pressing the head of his hard dick against his hole, "I want you, too..." he whispered, lustfully as he thrust into him harshly.  
Kyle made a small noise of pain, still a bit sore from Cartman, and not yet used to the feeling, he bit his lip, shifting sowly to adjust.

Stan went slowly, not wanting to harm Kyle. He kissed his shoulder softly, glancing at him while he did, and moving his hands down his legs as if he were exploring them.  
Kyle nodded slowly as he adjusted, signaling for Stan to go a bit faster, he wrapped his arms around his neck, leaning his head on Stans shoulder.  
The thrusts began to get faster as Stan noticed, and a bit harder as well. Stan began to moan, holding Kyle's body against his own in lust, nibbling on his shoulder gently.

Kyle started to moan softly as Stan thrust, feeling Stan's dick brush the sensitive spot in his entrance, he closed his eyes, pressing against Stan's chest.  
Stan pushed his dick a bit deeper, observing Kyle while doing so. He moved his lips against his body, going faster as he felt Kyle was more comfortable with it, moaning with him.  
Kyle pressed his face against Stan's neck, nuzzling it gently as he moaned, moving his hands back down to Stan's chest, massaging it.  
Stan pressed his neck gently against Kyle, moaning with each thrust while tilting his head back, breathing heavily in lust as he went faster. He slowly massaged Kyle's ass, pressing his chest into his hands.

Kyle played with Stan's nipples gently, moaning louder with each thrust, moaning Stans name repeatedly.  
Stan let out a playful smirk as he pressed a hand on top of Kyle's, slowly moving his hand over his nipple. He moaned loudly as he heard his own name being moaned by Kyle, thrusting his dick much deeper, as far as he could get it.

Kyle leaned into Stan's chest, feeling very aroused by Stan, his skin tingling, he kissed Stan's chest gently.  
Stan moaned Kyle's name softly as he went his hardest, wanting to violate his hole very much, too in lust. He held onto his ass very tightly, moaning very loudly.

Kyle felt as if he would cum soon, hugging Stan to his body tightly, moaning louder in arousal.  
Stan felt the same, not capable of holding it in much longer. He held Kyle tightly, thrusting while he came inside of Kyle, breathing heavily.  
Kyle moaned one last time as he felt Stan cum inside of him, leaning back slightly, he looked up at Stan. "That was... Perfect." He mumbled, breathing heavily.  
Stan smiled, holding Kyle gently against himself, allowing him to rest, "Yeah...it was." he said, softly, snuggling up to him.

Kyle giggled, "We're gay, dude.." He mumbled, relaxing into the couch, "But I love you." 


End file.
